


季旻(子)X顾寻秋(父)

by erchafenyian



Category: Original man characters
Genre: M/M, 年上, 父子 - Freeform, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erchafenyian/pseuds/erchafenyian





	季旻(子)X顾寻秋(父)

季旻刚高考结束，本来靠他的分数可以去外省上一个更好的学校，顾寻秋作为一名父亲和大学教授也希望他选择更好的学校，不要意气用事，但他偏偏不听任何人的劝导，只填了一个志愿——顾寻秋任教那所大学的化学系。  
季旻选化学系，很大一部分原因是因为顾寻秋。在他初高中的时候，顾寻秋常常会因为实验组的项目晚归，甚至不归，但季旻从没在他脸上看到过疲惫两个字，反而他的眼神总是有神的，发着光，仿佛时时刻刻都在告诉别人他热爱化学，热爱做实验、搞项目。季旻也从来没有因为他忙于科研无暇顾及其他而感到生气，反而觉得那个专注认真的人极具魅力，所以慢慢地开始爱屋及乌，他也逐渐对化学上心，再加上自己聪明的头脑，高中三年拿了化学竞赛不少奖项，所以后来选择化学系也就在意料之外，情理之中了。  
季旻本以为两个人在同一所学校，肯定会经常见面的，但事实是两个人几乎没什么交集，他大一课不算太多，但顾寻秋主要负责各种实验项目，很少任课，所以他幻想了美好生活就这样化成了泡影。

周五，本来是没课的一天，但因为教分析化学的周老师有事请假，把课改到了这天，同学们叫苦连天，纷纷埋怨老师为什么请假了还要把课改到周五，季旻也跟着有些烦躁，因为每周五是顾寻秋少有的空闲时间，他原本可以抱着软乎乎的顾寻秋睡个懒觉，可现在还要来上什么分析化学。他冷着一张脸坐在嘈杂的人群中，思绪早就不知道飘到了哪里。  
突然间整个教室都安静了，但这依旧没让季旻回过神来，直到讲台上响起了一个熟悉又清冷的声音，才让他浑身僵硬着把视线移到了前方。一瞬间他以为自己出现了幻觉，因为刚刚还在他脑海里出现的人如今就站在讲台上。顾寻秋衬衫外面还穿着实验服，因为天气太过炎热再加上是给学生上课不是在实验室里，所以他实验服的纽扣都没有系上，但里面衬衫的纽扣都有仔细地一颗一颗系好，透露着一丝禁欲的气息，那白皙修长的脖颈十分诱人，季旻仿佛还能看到隐藏于衬衫下的斑驳红痕，随着他的动作还可以看到那细瘦的腰肢在实验服里若隐若现，他情不自禁的握了握手，回味了一下那个绵软细腻的手感。  
季旻无声的从头到脚打量了顾寻秋一番，讲台上的那人感受到了那个灼热的视线，他循着那道视线看了过来，当看到季旻时身体明显僵了一下，顾寻秋只知道自己帮周老师代一节课，但没想到这么巧就碰上了季旻。季旻冲着他灿烂的笑了一下，他瞬间有些慌乱，于是清了清嗓子继续讲课，只是接下来不管讲台下那个眼神多么露骨直白都不肯再看季旻一眼。  
季旻一节课的心思都无法集中到课本上，只要抬头看黑板，他的视线就会不自觉得被那人吸引，但是低头就能听到旁边几个女生小声的讨论着顾寻秋，他讨厌自己心爱的人被别人讨论被别人觊觎的感觉，烦躁的搓弄着头发，一节课就这么浑浑噩噩的结束了。

顾寻秋下课本想赶快回办公室的，奈何下课找他问问题的女生成群结队，只好耐着性子一个个讲解完问题，其中不乏一些私人问题，比如：“顾老师你有女朋友吗？”“顾老师喜欢什么类型的女生”，他只能笑笑不做回复。  
等到应付完那些奇怪的问题后，他终于有空抬头扫视了一圈教室，谁想哪还有季旻的影子，顾寻秋有些疑惑，但又瞬间想通了，刚刚下课时候他用余光扫到一个女生老是在季旻身边打转，不用想也是来表白的，可能两个人去外面聊天了吧，顾寻秋安慰自己不能和小姑娘计较，但心里难免有些失落。  
他心不在焉地走回办公室，按下门把手才发现门没关上，正回想难道是自己忘记关好门了还是有人进去了，就被一只有力的手拽进了温热的怀里，瞬间熟悉又好闻的味道将他整个人包裹起来，他放下被人突然袭击而产生的防备，整个人立刻变的软趴趴的。  
季旻将顾寻秋推到墙上，顺手锁好了办公室的门，年轻的气息压迫下来，但并不让人觉得难受，那张唇还是极具侵略性的覆上了他的，吮着里头软嫩的舌头各种缠昵。少年好像想通过这种强势的方式确认着什么，双手死命箍紧他的腰身，舌尖同样不放松的扫过每一寸，好像这样就可以把那人打上只属于他季旻的标志。  
一吻既罢，两人都有些气息不稳，顾寻秋张着红润微肿的唇瓣急促地喘息着，眸光潋滟，宛若雨后待撷的梨花，叫人只想将他拢在手心囚禁蹂躏。  
少年待他喘息渐渐平静下来又吻上了他的唇，这次没有狂风暴雨般侵略，只是浅浅的停留在两片水润的唇瓣上，嘴里模模糊糊的叫着：“爸爸...顾老师...”  
季旻并不觉得这两个称呼是什么禁忌之词，反而会让他觉得安心，相比其他恋人，他们两个有了更多的羁绊，他们是恋人，是父子，是师生，种种关系交错复杂，谁都难以逃离。  
顾寻秋感受到少年的不安，从季旻紧实的臂膀中挣脱开自己的双手，然后用力环上他的脖子，加深了这个吻。  
少年躁动不安的心立刻被这个细小的动作安抚了下来，他感受着那人为数不多的主动热情，攒动着情欲，一颗一颗解开顾寻秋衬衫上的纽扣，将实验服和衬衫都脱了下来。  
顾寻秋不禁打了个冷颤，手抱的更紧了，季旻又从地上捡起那件实验服给他穿上。实验服本身就是白色的，衬得那人的皮肤更加白皙，胸口还残留着之前留下的红痕，就这样毫无遮掩的裸露在外面。实验服本来是正经又禁欲的衣服，可被他这么穿着只显得更加淫靡，他已经挺立的奶尖透过实验服可以清晰的看到轮廓，少年低头叼住奶尖轻轻吸吮起来。  
这不是他第一次被季旻舔舐乳尖，以往舔吮嘬咬都被弄过，但是这一次他却是清清楚楚地看着季旻如何吮着自己的奶尖，偶尔还会用舌尖打着转扫过整个奶头，再合唇将奶头连着乳晕尽数纳入口中吸嘬，力道有些重，却也不至于让他疼，可是现在在吃他奶尖的，却是他的儿子。如此一想他双颊烧得愈发厉害了，偏偏季旻还在这时抬起了头，他的薄唇此刻有些晶亮，沾着和乳尖上如出一辙的水迹。他像是故意做给顾寻秋看似的，用手捏起左胸上的乳肉，硬是让那原本平坦的胸部隆起一截，上头还有着被吮嘬嫣红剔透的乳尖，继而再伸舌搔弄着奶头，又用舌尖顶着奶尖像是要钻进奶孔里。  
“顾老师舒服吗，舔你舔的舒不舒服”  
“啊...舒...舒服”  
季旻更加卖力的舔弄着他的乳头，突然想到什么忽地用牙朝着那娇软嫩红的奶尖咬了下去，揪扯着乳尖轻轻往外拉扯。  
他用的力道不大，其实也不痛，只是奶尖被揪扯的感觉太过强烈，偏偏顾寻秋一低头就能看到他的动作，他惊呼着求饶：“唔...别咬”  
“爸爸上课为什么不看我？”  
“我怕...怕被别人看出来...”  
“看出来什么？看出来我是你儿子？还是看出来你天天被我操屁眼？”  
顾寻秋被他的荤话烫的不肯出声，季旻也没有难为他，没有再蹂躏那嫣红可怜的乳尖，抱着他走向了办公室里面，将他放到办公桌上，褪下了长裤。  
顾寻秋从没想过两人会在办公室做这些淫荡的事情，可季旻像是蓄谋已久，径自趴在顾寻秋腿间，埋头就舔上了那个紧闭的洞穴。季旻刚用唇舌碰上洞口，便察觉到他身体颤的厉害，肉洞不自觉得翕合收缩着。  
顾寻秋被那滑溜温热的舌头舔的心驰神荡，他大张着双腿，膝弯搭在季旻的肩头，白皙的双足在他脊背处轻晃着，圆润粉嫩的脚趾时蜷时张，身上的实验服松松垮垮的挂在臂弯，额间的头发被汗打湿，面颊潮红，双眸迷离，哪怕一直抿着唇，也总是会有几声压抑不住的呻吟自唇边泄出。  
待季旻抬起头时，那洞穴早就被嘬得红润，沾染着滑腻的淋漓水光，贪吃的阴洞还翕合着做出吞咽的姿态。顾寻秋的后穴比常人更加敏感，只是被舌头舔弄就已经快到顶端了，但是季旻却在这时撤离，他撅着臀肉下意识地把小穴往季旻唇边凑，等反应过来自己在做什么之后又赶忙停住，羞耻万分僵坐在办公桌上。  
季旻舔了舔嘴唇，轻轻笑了一下，说：“顾老师等不及了吗？”，说罢便从旁边的书包里拿出了一管润滑剂。  
“季旻你...这种东西你为什么会随时放到书包里。”  
他被质问也没急着回答，又与顾寻秋接了一个绵长的吻，才开口道：“润滑剂在我刚开学时候就买了，本以为很快就会派上用场，结果等到现在才和你用上。”  
“季旻你天天上学都在想什么...唔...唔”，季旻用舌头堵住他的嘴不让他说话，将自己的性器捅入那个炙热的洞穴中。  
“呜...啊啊.......”  
顾寻秋身体猛地弹起来，脊背和臀肉都离了办公桌，朝着季旻的方向送去，肉洞绞紧少年的性器，少年大幅度的进出洞穴，发出粘腻的水声，囊袋也跟着拍打着紧实的臀肉，将那腿根处拍出一层艳丽的绯色，顾寻秋猛地合拢双腿，夹紧着季旻的腰身，浑身都在发颤。硕大的阴茎将穴口周围每一寸肉褶撑平，  
季旻搂着他雪白滑腻的脊背，将顾寻秋整个人抱起来拢进自己怀里。他衣衫松散，一半挂在肩头，另外一般已经滑到了肩肘，坦露着白皙的肩头和胸前被嘬红的奶尖。顾寻秋被臀部那个炙热的性器烫的说不出话来，他双手紧箍在季旻脖颈上，生怕自己掉下来，脸颊贴着少年火热紧实的胸膛，蹙眉瑟缩着臀肉，情不自禁的扭晃着腰肢动来动去。  
“顾老师的小穴夹得好紧。”  
季旻的阴茎被他湿热的小穴嘬紧，轻轻吸了口凉气，抬手往顾寻秋软绵白嫩的臀瓣上拍了一巴掌，发出清脆的肉响。季旻又抓住他的臀肉，摆胯耸动顶弄着他腿间的嫩穴，沾着晶莹淫液的性器一会抽出，一会又整地没入那嫣红娇嫩的穴里，每次出来时都会带出不少淫汁，将两人本就湿漉漉的交合之处弄得更加淫靡泥泞。顾寻秋的衣服随着两人的动作一会垂下，遮住两人水光淋漓紧紧相贴的羞耻私处，一会又散开，露出顾寻秋的臀瓣，只不过现在这两瓣雪花花的绵软臀部被一对大手紧紧抓着，因为太过用力，臀肉都被挤出了指缝，又被人按压着去吃那粗大的阴茎。  
过了许久，少年耸动着腰胯，撞得顾寻秋几乎要被强烈的快感淹没晕厥过去，紧致的小穴吸得性器紧紧的，季旻来不及抽出自己的炙热，将肉洞灌得满满当当的。  
“顾老师夹好，不要流出来，晚上回去检查。”他拍了拍顾寻秋的臀瓣说道。

两个人收拾好办公室之后坐到旁边的沙发上，季旻拉着顾寻秋让他坐到自己怀里，把下巴抵到他肩上，舒服的眯了眯眼睛。  
突然顾寻秋开口：“刚刚是有女生和你表白了吗？”  
“嗯？”季旻被他问的愣了一下，没有反应过来。  
“我刚刚看到有女生一直在你身边打转”  
季旻恍然大悟，搂紧了身前的人，说：“爸爸你是吃醋了吗？”  
“你不要胡说，我才没有，我只是好奇明明女孩子比我年轻，比我有趣，抱起来肯定也比我...”  
季旻伸手捂住他的嘴不让他继续说下去，又坏心眼的把修长的手指伸入嘴巴里勾弄他的舌头，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流了下来。  
“爸爸你知不知道你这样吃醋还嘴硬的样子很可爱？我只是看着你的背影就能硬起来，你的腿又长又直又白，屁股又挺又翘，操起来很舒...”  
顾寻秋挣扎着不让他说话了，转过身瞪着他。  
季旻也不和他嬉笑了，捧着他的脸正色道：“我也说不清为什么爱你，但你就是我不爱别人的理由。”


End file.
